


Mama Hanji

by PointlesslyPoetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hanji is the mother of the survey corps, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointlesslyPoetic/pseuds/PointlesslyPoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a young adolescent in the Survey Corps is no easy job. Luckily for the 104th Trainee graduates, they have Hanji to help them through life's difficulties while they cut down humanity's greatest threat. Shameless fluff. Some pairings here and there, but mainly Hanji being her herself and bonding with the new recruits. Tags will be added as chapters progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Hanji

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fic. This is the first story I've ever posted to AO3, so I hope it's well received! Happy reading!

It was a normal night for the Scouting Legion HQ. At roughly 2 am, most people were asleep in their beds. Most being the emphasis. In the lab in the basement, Hanji was sprawled on her desk, arm flopped dangerously near a candle. She was snoring softly, mouth wide open and glasses askew on her head. The peace of the night was interrupted as Levi came barging into the study, dragging a frazzled Mikasa behind him. He let go of the young girl’s wrist, and she yanked it away from him, rubbing it and scowling at him. He “Tch-ed” in his way and muttered about the frailty of Mikasa’s slim wrist before marching over to Hanji’s comatose figure.

Levi shoved her shoulder for a bit, muttering for her to wake up.

“Oi, Four-Eyes, rise and shine. Got an issue here.”

Hanji shifted and scowled, waking but not opening an eye. “You deal with it.”

If she had been awake, Hanji would’ve noticed the blood slightly rising to Levi’s cheeks or Mikasa’s quiet snicker.

“I’m afraid this is something more in your field of expertise.”

Finally, her attention was nabbed. Thinking the topic to be something about the Titan’s they had recently captured, Hanji straightened and stretched, twisting her torso and yawning. She rose from her chair and glanced at Levi. Her gaze was soon distracted by Mikasa, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“I take it this isn’t about the titans?”

“No, Squad Leader.” Mikasa’s voice was soft and emotionless. Hanji silently looked the girl over and did a quick analysis. She was unsure if Mikasa liked her or not, but she knew the girl certainly didn’t trust her with Eren’s safety. Not that anyone, including Hanji, blamed her. Experimenting was a dangerous thing, and the girl clearly had emotional problems. She’d delve into those at a later date though. Looking at the young Asian, she quickly came to the conclusion that nothing was wrong.

“Mikasa,” Hanji asked the girl, slowly approaching her. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Mikasa shook her head no, pulling that red scarf over her mouth. Hanji noted the body language and became aware of how uncomfortable the girl was. Thinking over her own posture, she made sure she wasn’t acting or appearing hostile. The room certainly couldn’t put her on edge, since the only things in there were bookshelves, papers, desks, and the dust bunnies. The only person this room could rub the wrong was-

Oh.

Glancing between Levi and Mikasa, she finally saw the problem. Levi was practically glaring the the poor girl, his steel eyes glinting with annoyance and sleep-deprivation. His arms were across his chest, hands clenching and unclenching. His usual scowl was in place, and was about to turn into a sneer.

Before Levi could open his mouth, Hanji spoke. “Levi, would you mind leaving?”

“What?” Levi had never been asked before to leave by anyone in the Scouting Legion. He was highly revered and respected.

“You heard me. Out. Now. Thank you for bringing me Mikasa but everything is fine. I’ve got it under control.”

Levi glared at her and for a second she almost balked and backed off. Then she remembered Mikasa was there. She had to prove herself to this girl. As much as Mikasa didn’t trust her, she hated Levi more. As did Eren, so this could work doubly in her favor. Hanji glared back with twice the ferocity, saying “Back off shorty” with her eyes. She loved Levi, really, but he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. And this was not a time to mess with Hanji. He looked at her one last time, with intense curiosity and annoyance, and finally left.

Mikasa sighed once the door shut, pulling the scarf down from her lips. “It’s Historia.”

“Pardon?”

“Historia needs some help. She, well, she got her..um…”

Hanji could see Mikasa’s face flushing as she began playing with her hands. She finally gestured to her lower abdomen and upper thighs and Hanji finally understood.

“Oh, I see.”

“None of us can help her because we aren’t prepared. We were going to go into town this weekend, but now…” Mikasa trailed off, eyes downcast. “Plus, none of us have received our monthly pay from the Corps yet.”

Mikasa looked thoroughly distressed. Hanji walked over and placed her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder. Mikasa looked up at her.

“You all seem to forget that I’m just as female as you. Maybe not as feminine, but certainly just as female.” Hanji smiled at the girl, a soft grin in place of her usual manic one. Mikasa smiled back and nodded her thanks. Hanji removed her hand from Mikasa’s shoulder and began to lead her from the room, blowing out the candle first.

“Is this her first time?”

“Yes.”

“Oh dear. We’ve wasted too much time talking. Come on, hurry now!” Hanji set off at a light jog, Mikasa falling in step behind her. They stopped at Hanji’s room, where she grabbed the necessary items, painkillers, and some sweet things she kept hidden from Levi. They raced down the rest of the hall, through the common room and into the adjacent corridor where the young girls had their rooms. Mikasa took the leading, showing her where Historia was. Hanji stopped and took in the scene before her.

Every female recruit from the 104th Trainee Squad was there with Historia. Even Annie, who had since been thawed out and was under close surveillance by Mikasa and Ymir. They were all curled on Historia’s bed with her, hugging her as she moaned and cried. Ymir was stroking her hair, Sasha was hugging her, Annie was sitting on the bed, humming and rubbing the poor thing’s abdomen. They all looked up as Hanji walked into the room. Ymir and Annie’s gazes were so intense she nearly forgot her standing. She regained her bearings though, and began directing them quietly, with authority only a squad leader would have.

“Ymir, Sasha, off the bed for a second.” The girls grudgingly followed her orders.

“Annie, please move a second, dear.” Hanji spoke to Annie softly, trying not to alarm the girl or present any hostility. Annie wordlessly obeyed, leaving Hanji room to talk to Historia.

“Hello, dear. How are you right now?”

Historia just whimpered. She couldn’t open her mouth.

“She feels nauseous, ma’am.” Sasha addressed her from across the room.

“Ooh, I see.” Hanji turned back to Historia. “Do you trust me Historia?”

The girl nodded frantically, trying to make Hanji believe her.

“Thank you,” Hanji chuckled. “I believe you. Now, I need you to get up and go to the bathroom. Take with you a change of undergarments and pants, and one of these,” she paused to hold up a pad. “Then, take two of these pills with some water. They’ll help the pain. Can you stand?”

Historia moved to do so, but collapsed and vehemently shook her head in the negative.

“That’s ok, that’s ok.” Hanji quickly assured the nearly hysterical girl. “You trust Ymir, correct?” Historia nodded and glanced at her friend.

“Good. Ymir, you’re clearly the oldest girl here, save for myself of course,” the girls cracked a grin at her expense. “Could you take Historia to the washroom down the hall and help her? It’s never easy the first time.”

Ymir moved to salute and follow but Hanji waved her off. “Dear, you don’t need to salute me right now. It’s far too formal for the circumstances.”

Ymir’s eyes widened and she muttered “yessi-ma’am!” Her face flushed at her gender mistake but Hanji only laughed. Ymir grabbed the needed items, scooped Historia up and marched out the room to preserve what little of her dignity remained. Hanji laughed some more as she busied herself with stripping the sheets off the bed. The other girls sprang into action and the four of them worked as a team to clean the bed and put new sheets on. Mikasa even filled a bucket with scalding water to dip cloths in.

Ymir finally came back with Historia, who was still curled up in her friend’s arms. She placed the blonde on the bed and Mikasa began applying the burning cloths to Historia’s abdomen. The girl slowly unfurled and lay down on her back. The girls all moved to assume their previous positions. Mikasa and Annie, not good with human contact made to follow Hanji and leave, but Historia stopped them.

“Y’know, I don’t really feel tired anymore. And the pain still hasn’t worn off. Maybe, we could all just sit and talk?” Hanji blinked. This girl really was a saint. Mikasa and Annie looked at each other before moving to sit cross legged on the bed with the rest. Hanji smiled and turned to leave before she remembered the other item she brought.

“Historia, I almost forgot.” The girls look up at her as Hanji tossed the petite blonde a chocolate bar. Such a confection had become a rarity in the world today, especially in the army. Historia gasped, Ymir’s smile almost split her face, Sasha began drooling like a waterfall, and Mikasa’s and Annie’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“Th-thank you, Squad Leader.” Historia bowed her head, misty eyes showing the deepest gratitude. Hanji grinned and nodded back and made to leave again.

“Wait!” That was Annie’s voice.

“Yeah, wait come back!” That was Sasha’s. Poking her head back in the room, Hanji regarded them all with puzzled faces.

“Would you-” Historia glanced at the other girls, who smiled and nodded. “Would you like to stay with us?”

Hanji blinked in shock. These girls trusted her that much? They liked her that much?

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you girls to feel awkward or like you’re in training or something.”

“We won’t” Historia grinned.

“Yeah, you’re the coolest Squad Leader around here.” Ymir smirked.

“The nicest too!” barked Sasha.

Annie and Mikasa nodded, ghosts of smiles on their lips. Hanji felt herself grinning as she stepped back in the room. She removed her shoes and sat on the bed with the rest of the girls. And for the first time in a very long time, Hanji felt at ease. The ever-present threat of titans was gone from her mind, as was her experiments and life issues.

She relaxed and talked with the girls all night, each of them swapping embarrassing stories about their own monthly gifts to cheer Historia up. Soon, Ymir was doing Hanji’s hair while Annie conversed with Sasha about food and the best meals they’d ever had. Historia taught Mikasa one of the hand games children play in the inner cities, since Mikasa had never had much of a childhood. They all fell asleep about 5 am, thankful there was no morning drills. Ymir was curled up behind Historia, whose tucked legs were serving as Sasha’s pillow. Sasha’s stomach was good resting place for Annie’s head. Mikasa curled up somewhat alone, her head resting on Hanji’s side. Hanji was at the foot of the bed, one hand on Sasha’s leg, the other on Mikasa’s back. The sight and atmosphere was calm, serene.

That is, until Levi found the mess of bloody sheets outside.

 **  
** Then all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Levi. Such a butt. Leave a comment/review. I love Constructive Criticism so feel free to add that too! I'm totally open to requests for drabbles as well, so it'd be chill to get any of those. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
